King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton
King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton is an unofficial installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' that was planned as the seventeenth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the second episode of Season 2; however, it was ultimately scrapped mid-production. It would have featured the 16th century King of England, King Henry VIII, rapping against the former U.S. Secretary of State, Hillary Clinton. A 15-second clip of Clinton's scrapped verse was eventually released on Susan Deming's channel on October 3rd, 2014http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djbGH91l-CU, with the full audio being released on the Epic Rap Battles of History Website on December 21st, 2017https://www.erbofhistory.com/stocking, and the full video following on February 15th, 2020, as part of a Season 6 update video on the ERB2 channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLBSi6i6AkY Cast Shay Carl as King Henry VIII Susan Deming as Hillary Clinton Nice Peter as himself (cameo) Unknown as an executioner (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Bill Clinton (cameo) Lyrics [Note: King Henry VIII is in orange, while Hillary Clinton is in dark red.] 'King Henry VIII:' I am Henry the Eighth, king of England, Ireland, and Wales! You are a presidential candidate in a pantsuit who fails! Girls don't belong in politics, too much stress! You should stay at home and wash the stains out of another lady's dress! I tend to have separation issues with women. It's like their heads are the Pope, and their necks the Church of England! Madam Secretary, hold my calls! I'm off for a walk! 'Cause no one's beat you this bad since a swarthy man named Barack! 'Hillary Clinton:' (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!) Let's just get down to it. You done messed with the wrong Rodham. I'm about to Tudor and boot it! You make more false accusations than Whitewater! It's not your wives' fault your balls keep making daughters! Your country's the size of Ohio; you couldn't even beat Spain! I could defeat you with the Grassroots email campaign! I'd eat you alive, but I'd probably never finish! You're so fat, your body could feed a whole freaking village! 'King Henry VIII:' I'm big because I'm God's appointed vessel! The only way you could beat me is if maybe we wrestled! I mean, come on! Is it any wonder why you can't keep your man at home? The only thing getting blown is Bill's saxophone! 'Hillary Clinton:' You couldn't even handle the goods that I'm selling! I'm more powerful than Oprah! And more handsome than Ellen! Don't you interrupt me, you chauvinist prick! You put the needs of your country behind the whims of your dick! I'll banish you back to your own Tower of London, baby! You can tell them Henry the Eighth got spanked by the First Lady! (Ha ha ha ha ha ha!) Poll Trivia General *During an episode of the Monday Show from October 2011, a clip of Shay Carl dancing to the battle's instrumental was shown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0OfP34QRzw&t=3m20s *If this battle had been released when scheduled, it would have been the first man vs woman battle, which would instead end up being Adam vs Eve. **This would have also been the first battle where neither Nice Peter nor EpicLLOYD portrayed a rapper, a distinction that would instead go to Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. *At the end of the February 2020 video, a brown fedora is briefly shown alongside a whipcrack sound effect and people cheering, hinting at Indiana Jones. References *Hillary Clinton's microphone has a sticker with "Nice Peter" written on it. **Her speech podium also has a logo with "Epic Rap Battles of History" written around it, parodying the United States' speech podium logo. Errors *Shots of Clinton's podium reflected the green screen on set. *In the clip released by Deming, Clinton's fingers are partially cut off for several frames when her hands move during the line, "Your country's the size of Ohio; you couldn't even beat Spain!" **This was likely not fixed due to the battle being scrapped; however, it was eventually fixed in the finished video. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:Season 2 Category:King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton Category:Shay Carl Category:Susan Deming Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD